Black Strings Carnival: Last Song
This article is owned by Sonikku Aensland a.k.a. Pauly-kun, don't edit without its authorization. Black Strings Carnival: Last Song, Named in Japan as ''The End of FEAST: Legend of Arcana ''(完結のFEAST: アルカナの伝説 Kanketsu no FEAST: Arukana no Densetsu?) is the second and final canonical game of "The FEAST Saga" series. Sequel of Feast of the Black Strings. it centers in the year 2016, where there's a new worldwide conflict in the name of "Program of Mother Diva: The World", made by supposedly Luxendria's Board of Directors and lead by the President, and so forth, the seven main characters (counting Lakia), return, and also some of the original characters can now support the gameplay or be directly involved. Unlike the four main and three support of Part 1. In-Verse stated that It is for the same consoles as the previous game, and because of New Nintendo 3DS was announced, The developers moved from the Normal 3DS to the New 3DS due to the more potential and less limitations. It was confirmed to have a separate release, first in the Americas, later Europe and Australia in 2015 and finally Japan in 2016. And also the ratings confirmed are: ESRB M, PEGI 18 (The first game was 16), ACB: MA15+ (with risk of Censorship, but edited like the Japanese Release), USK 18 (The same case as PEGI), and CERO D (The First game was C, Edited). And It was confirmed an International dubbing for some countries, (except Songs, there are in English only). Gameplay See the First Game Page. There are Six buttons alongside an All-around joystick (The left Joystick), and Camera (The right Joystick): Weak (Y), Mid (X), Strong (A), and Jump (B), Shield ® and Break (L). In mecha case, two other buttons were added. Flying (L/ZL) and Shooting or Cutting (R/ZR). The Rhythm Sections you must follow a series of commands, in the New 3DS, and Wii U's Gamepad can use the touch pad for following the steps of the music, when also attacking too to fit the rhythm in some cases, quick time events during fights.< There's some new mechanics however, in addition to the others in here, there are two variations, "Mecha Mode" and "Solo mode" in which you're playing with just the character and not the Mecha, however, using a new mechanic is added, named Cyber-Suit, is basically a mecha adapted to a human size, faster and quicker. The Mighty Attacks are special combos that can be achieved presing a button during continuous times, a stronger variant is the Conclusion Attack, whose intention is ending the enemy or attack "with style" And also, more medium boss battles, and there's seven path divided in seven phases, with one single and final ending path when the other seven were completed, the campaign at least in Path 1 is 50 minutes-1 hour long. And the next paths will be harder and harder. In the portable version, the cutscenes are replaced by Visual novel-like scenes with renders, this is applied in minor, but in important events will have full cutscenes. And the Open-World feature is cut. This is the first game with side missions and secret bosses, the areas can be explored in full, except in some cases and bosses though. With some exclusive cutscenes. Save states from Feast of the Black Strings, The FEAST Saga - Music Road ''and the Upcoming ''[The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! ''will unlock special secret stuff (Like the Character Cadenza). Story Two years after the events of the series, the Black Strings had grown in number of members up to six, and since the defeat of two important forces and regaining his mother's trust, Blake had been thinking about surpassing his father's shadow, being a better performer himself. In the band's coming of age story, they will meet Melody, the songstress from the mysterious "Divine Crusaders" Clan, who has lost her memories by someone else, who created the "The Program of Mother S: The World", now, with their talents and even lives at risk because of the "Sacrifice to the cursed Death", they need to find "Who they're" and set in a quest with new allies and also new rivals and friends during the adventure. However, behind this there will be a war between the Reformed FEAST and Board of Directors, who even ascends to a global conflict basically those who supports FEAST versus the Board who declare war in all the world to gain enough sacrifices, those sacrifices are for a killing intent. However, there's a much more, grimy setting, the monsters that the heroes are killing, are in fact, undead souls of humans from another world, named Arcana. They're in the eye of the hurricane by their mysterious superiors, and the villains aren't really bad guys, this makes the moral relativism more notable. And it will also show the very cruel and aggressive side of the humanity, and continues the dark side of the Entertainment Industry plot of the previous game. Characters Returning Black Strings *Blake Snider (Blaze Platinum): The main male Protagonist and first hero of the story, the lead singer and guitarist of the band. He's 21 years old. *Zelda Grayson (Sheena Marvelous): Nathan's Secretary and a member of the band being the Keyboardist. She's 26 years old. *Gavin Albain (Ace Saturn): A Famed Music teacher of Five Stars School and member of the band being the Drummer. He's 37 years old. *Sienna Travers (Fancy Velour): A girl with great capacity in fighting, is the other guitarist and secondary protagonist. She's 19 years old. *Nathan "Jonathan" Travers (Sparky Diamond): A Bulky and handsome Detective and became the band's bassist. He's 23 years old. *Rose Belladonna (Lita Dollz): Blake's girlfriend and the new tambourine of the band. A friend of the people. She's 20 years old. FEAST *Captain Roger Masters: A member of FEAST and Ragnarök's workshop captain in chief, he's 30 years old. *Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: A Fortune teller and the half sister of Martha, a FEAST staff member. She's 34 years old. *Martha Snider-Hayes: The widow of Donovan and Blake's mother. She's 48 years old. *Sebastian von Stroheim: The new Boss of FEAST and limousine driver. He's 59 years old. *Lakia/Luke: An entity who takes the form of an androgynous being. Physically 17/22 years old. *Mildred Albain: A teacher and a Scientist that joined FEAST after Sampson's demise. She's 27 years old. *Shawn Grayson: Zelda's younger brother and FEAST newest member. He's 24 years old. Others *Eliza Sampson: After the Death of her father and her imprisonment, she helps the heroes. She's 20 years old. *Aurelius Krüger: The former horseman of death now in a wheelchair, the only survivor of the four. He's 38 years old. *Mark Holly: A close ally of the heroes and bartender, he knows many hidden charms. He's 47 years old. *Lloyd Flynn: The younger brother of Ameth. He's in a coma. He's 29 years old. New Characters *'Melody''' A songstress who has lost her memories of most of her life, she's the woman that Blake meets for the first time. She looks far way older than the protagonist. She's physically 30 years old, has blonde hair and yellow eyes. Heights 163 cm (5' 4"). *'DJ Lethal Rebel/Tristan "Hiro" Cruz' A very well known Disc Jockey in the music industry, who also secretly works for the President of Luxendria, Will Krone. He's serious and strict, but has a human side, is the Vice President of the Board of Directors, likes basketball. He's 32 years old, Has Black hair and Brown eyes, Born in December 22. Heights 180 cm (5' 11"). *'Liam Milford/Jazz Krone/Ciel Snyder' Liam is a young woman who dresses like a boy because she happened to be raised like that by her parents, nobody sans Wilhelm knows his secret and he sends Liam as Jazz to look for the band and FEAST, wants to become a comic/manga artist. She's 18 years old. Has blonde hair and dark red eyes, Born in October 20. Heights 155 cm (5' 1"). *'Rock D. Snider' An expert guitarist and solo singer, not to mention a Mecha driver, he also got recent recognition due to his striking resemblance to Blake's father, Donovan. Tragic at his best and worst. Also wants to challenge Blake in a Concert Duel without interventions. He's 50 years old. Has Black hair and green eyes. Born in January 19. Heights 188 cm (6' 2"). *'Alice von Stroheim' She's Sebastian's daughter and one of the Black Strings Childhood Friends, she also studies music, and is a member of an Assassin Guild, she's known as "Noire" by outsiders, however, she suffers from Loneliness, and Melody is her first friend with the band. She's 25 years old. Has strawberry blonde hair and yellow eyes (one covered in an eye-patch which is black). Her birthday is August 12. Heights 173 cm (5' 8"). *''President ''Wilhelm 'Will' Krone The president of Luxendria connected with the "Holy Family". He has some mysterious schemes such as "The Program of Mother Diva." or "Sacrifice to the cursed death". He's a former friend of Gavin and Aurelius, and orders Jazz and Hiro to do the necessary, He's 36 years old. Has white hair and purple eyes. Born in November 21. Heights 185 cm (6' 1"). *'Shade Prism' A super heroine in a big red and blue armor, she doesn't talk too much, when it talks, she's overprotective with certain people, especially the Snider family, and Blake, the man who she calls "Just a kid." which upsets him, has a personal Vendetta against the Government, she's arrogant but extremely caring, and is closest allies with Feast members. Heights 193 cm (6' 4"). *'Adelard "Adel" Albain' He's Gavin's younger brother and Mildred's cousin. He's a wrestler who's unseen in Part 1 but he often salutes his family a lot on his travels, he appears in Part 2 due to situation of extreme emergency which is related to Mildred. He's 31 years old, has brown hair and orange eyes. Born in September 30. Heights 186 cm (6' 1.3"). *'Luke "Lucas" White '(Not related to the Other Luke) He's a young man who is Sienna's best friend in the Academy, dresses in all white and has a similar appearance to the other Luke, however, he distrusts FEAST easily and has a rivalry with Blake in sorts, due to being very similar, perhaps. He's 22 years old. Born in May 24. Heights 174 cm (5' 8.5"). *'Ophelia' The god of revenge and darkness who is worshiped by Wilhelm and his allies, it is the one who opposes Lakia, its sibling, always emotionless and serious until it becomes crazy and mad, has a face of a woman like Lakia but its physical body says otherwise, when in human size, it is 162 cm (5' 3.7") in height, and looks between 20/25 years old. *'Reed' Is a "demi-god", a God slayer who uses the power of rock to destroy its enemies, is not an angel nor a demon, but has a duality motif on his looks and aspect, black and white hair with red and blue eyes, has also a bat like black wing and a bird like white wing. He awaits to find a new and worthy succesor to end a mission, he wants to annihilate the Dio because of several calamities that made "in the long past.". His height is 188 cm (6' 2") and looks 35 years old. Minor New characters *Nia Schwarz-Albain: Gavin's wife and Harmony's mother, a famed chemistry teacher. *John Grayson: A senator and Zelda/Shawn's father. *Sabrina Grayson: Zelda/Shawn's mother and Mark's sister. *Rachel Hills: President's secretary. *Troy Smith: A member of the board. *Francine Travers: Sienna's and Nathan's mother. *Brent Lenoir: Francine's husband and foster father of Sienna and Jonathan. *Anita S. Falcon: She's the commander of Schiel's army, a ruthless woman who enjoys fighting for her country. (Also playable) *Cadenza (Cadence in Japan): A Girl and a very mysterious composer and conductor. (She's available through DLC or having the Fight it Out! ''save data. But she appears in the story.) Spoilers *'Melanie Scarlet Blood''' A Huntress who works for a secret organization, she's the woman known as the best huntress, while also is a cruel yet ironic woman, she's also a caring mother with her baby daughter known as Francine. She also is fond of Sienna (and in a possible extension, Jonathan). But hates gods. Her height is 181 cm (5' 11,3") and is 30 years old in her timeline. *'Julius Caesar Aeron (Formerly Travers)' He's the creator of the Dio Siblings, the closest being to "The Watcher", the overseer behind the plans of every antagonist of the series, and also is the father of Lakia and Ophelia's cloning, and involved with Diva. However, he was possessed by someone higher, Divine. His height is 201 cm (6' 7") and is 35 years old in his timeline. *'Mondo Kitsch (Sekai in Japan)' It's a man with feminine looks but is actually quite manly in some activities, he's also a camp who often trolls others into insecurities, he deletes memories of those who want to live a better life, while he's a true neutral character, some of his actions are for the merely sake of the art and the world. His surname comes from the art style of the same name. The Arcana Warrior of The World. His height is 168 cm (5' 6"). *'The Ballerinas and Ballerinos (Dominique and Dominic in Japan)' Really mysterious beings, doesn't reveal themselves too much, not to mention that they appear dancing in some circumstances through the game starting with the prologue in which they're dancing. They're apparently ghosts or corpses judging by their body color. *'Genesis' The Arcana Warrior of Judgment and the one who warns Sienna about the Dangers of the Dio and is an AI inside of the Ragnarök Mecha. Phase Titles The Phases are linear. Path 1 #Starting the Show #May be this a secret plan? #The Mightiest Giant around! #Training with the Scientist #Possessed by?! #Calamity of Wrath #The legendary Rocker has Returned! Path 2 #The Assassin in Wonderland #Revelations from the Deadly Light. #Ice head of Destruction #Road to the Imperial City! #Noise of the Dark. #The Soldier of Solitude -Part 1- #Sebastian's daughter: Alice. Path 3 #Insanity has advantages and disadvantages. #The Super Reverse Mole! #The Beast from the Chariot -Part 1- #Melody, Can you remember?! #Cloning is Fun. #Mildred is in danger! Adel appears! #Facing your Insane brother... Path 4 #Grand Golem invades the Dark Town! #Rose's big Challenge #The Machine of Discord #Mr. President Evil -Part 1- #Steel Running in the Road #Shade Prism, Queen of Temperance #Shin Shade Prism, the Ruler of Temperance Path 5 #"Wilhelm Clone" #Little Verde Bomb #The Strength of Justice #Mysterious Being in the Call #Bravado #Return of the Father #The Soldier of Solitude Final Path 6 #The Shadow Swordsman of Light #The Wild Malachite #An old Enemy Returns #Mr. President Evil -Part 2- #Save the Princess! #Dual Eyes #The Beast from the Chariot Final Path 7 #Genesis Overdrive #White Line #Early Monster is Back! #A case of Darkness... #Final Encounter with Rock #Reed, the Demigod of Light and Darkness #Mr. President Evil Final Final Path #Hello, Goodbye #Who's the Mightiest Mech Warrior? #Here's the Traitor! White Devil! #The Black Angel... #The Ultimate Life Form #Homicidal #Ragna-Rock's World. Boss Battles Titles In each Phase of the seven Paths after completing the objective and defeating the enemies, a boss will appear. Path 1: Rock, the Furious Rocker. #Gigant - Type: Monster #Fire Steel - Type: Dragon #Titan Ogre - Type: Ogre #Mildred Albain and Rendez-Vous (Battle Suit) #Shawn Grayson and Combat Glass X (Possessed by: ???) (Battle Suit) #Calamity Wrath - Type: Gorilla #Rock Snider and Sky Rider #1 Path 2: Alice, the Assassin in Wonderland. #Flying Invader - Type: Bird #Flying Invader 2 - Type: Flying Dinosaur #Iced Beast - Type: Yeti #Titanic Swine - Type: Boar #Black Noise - Type: Bat #Jazz Milford and Death Fantasy #1 (Battle Suit) #Alice von Stroheim and Crimson Velvet (Battle Suit) Path 3: Adelard, the Magician Wrestler. #Monty Mouth - Type: Phoenix #Green and Black - Type: Tortoise #DJ Lethal Rebel and Chariot Beast #1 (Battle Suit) #Xanadu - Type: Hybrid (With peacock wings) (Battle Suit) #Mirror Mirror 1 - Type: Clone (Controlled by: ???) #Mad Devil (Controlled by ???) #Gavin Albain and Alto Striker. (Possessed by ???) Path 4: Shade Prism, the Grand Fighter. #Golem Halberd - Type: Golem (Battle Suit) #Mirror Mirror 2 (Battle Suit) #Ill Machina #Wilhelm Krone and Amadeus Phase 1 #Venom Snake - Type: Anaconda #Shade Prism (Battle Suit) #Shade Prism II (Battle Suit) (Possessed by: DJ Lethal Rebel) Path 5: Jazz, the Soldier of Solitude #Mr. President - Type: Soldier #Rainbow - Type: Chamaleon (Controlled by: Ameth) (Battle Suit) #Nathan "Jonathan" Travers and Golem Trident #Shadow - Type: Unknown (Battle Suit) #Angel's Voice - Type: Angelical (Controlled by: Jazz Milford) #Rock Snider and Sky Rider #2 (Battle Suit) #Jazz Milford and Death Fantasy Final - Last End (Controlled by: Wilhelm Krone) Path 6: Tristan, The Fake Hero. #Terror Swordsman - Type: Swordsman (Controlled by: ???) (Battle Suit) #Malachite (Controlled by: ???) #Eliza Sampson and Ultramarine #Wilhelm Krone and Amadeus Phase 2 (Battle Suit) #Zelda Grayson and Beryl (Possessed by: DJ Lethal Rebel) #Eyes in the World (Battle Suit) #DJ Lethal Rebel and Chariot Beast Final - Last End (Controlled by: Wilhelm Krone) Path 7: Wilhelm, the Shady President. #Elephant Trill - Type: White Line #Blanc Queen - Type: Weiss Wing (Battle Suit) #Gigant II - Type: Monster #2 and Anita Falcon w/ Razor #"Black" Rose Belladonna and Ruby (Battle Suit) #Rock Snider and Sky Rider Final #Reed #Wilhelm Krone and Amadeus Final - Last End X w/Ophelia Last Story: Diva, the Ultimate Life form. #Black Rose (Cyber Suit) #Blake "Reed" Snider #Sienna "Valkyrie" Travers #Grim Reaper Lakia #Ophelia #Diva/Dio - 1st #Diva/Dio - 2nd #Diva/Dio - 3rd #Diva/Dio - 4th #Diva The Runaway Weapons *Platinum Cross *Valkyrie Lance *Marvelous Rings *Saturn Scythe *Boxing Gloves *Sword *Fans *Guns *Axe *Dance Shoes *Others Mechs and Cyber Suits *'Sienna': Type-Cosmos Ragnarök/Valkyrie *'Blake: '''Type-Chaos Ragnarök/Platinum Cross. *'Mildred': Rendez-Vous Mega/Crimson Diamonds. *'Nathan': Golem Trident Ultimate/Arma Spades. *'Alice: Crimson Velvet/Crimson Velvet Knight *'''Shawn: Combat Glass/Combat Glass X. *'Jazz': Death Fantasy (Both named)/Last End (Boss) *'Hiro': Chariot Beast (Both named)/Last End (Boss) *'Shade Prism': Herself as only Cyber Suit. *'Wilhelm': Amadeus (Both named)/Last End X (Boss) *'Zelda': The Beryl (Both named) *'Gavin': Alto Strker (Both named) *'Eliza': Ultramarine/Meister Hearts. *'Rock': Sky Rider/Chevalier Clubs. *'Ameth': Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi. (Only Mech) *'Roger': Verde Bomb Ultra. (Only Mech) *'Rose': The Ruby. (Both named) *'Lakia: '''Vivid Fantasy -Cons-/Itself *'Ophelia': Itself *'Reed': Itself '''Unlockable Mecha': Malachite, Razor Anita Custom, Emperor's Trance, Golden Tooth, Type-Y Ragnarök, Type-Z Ragnarök, Type-X Ragnarök, Valkyrie Ragnarök. Final Bosses *Diva/Dio (Final Boss 1-4) *Diva the Runaway (Final Boss 5) *Angelus the Ultimate (Special) *The World (Special) Menu Layout *Story Mode (Difficulty Settings: Simple, Easy, Medium, Normal, Hard, Hell (Chaos in NA region), Dead or Alive (Life and Death). Dead or Alive/Life and Death you only have one life and if you lost, you can't continue unless you find a hidden check point each five phases. A Shop is included.) *Party/Online Mode *Versus (also Vs. Mecha Mode) *Mini-games **Dance Battle/Karaoke **Puzzle **Card Games *Gallery **Jukebox **Model Viewer **Arcana Cards **Stage images *Options **Language **Button Config. **Sound **Screen **Save/Load *Arcana Diary II: Contains a big amount of information about the game, cards, mechs, and mystical reference from the FEAST saga. Rank System It follows the five-star system of the previous game, but now with a twist. It adds a Perfect Bonus if you have the 5 stars. And a punishment bonus if you have the 1 star with severe damage. See also *Special Unlocakble Chapter: The Final Carnival - Epilogue - FEAST Vs. Arcana Warriors *DLC Chapter: Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND *Post Launch Free DLC: New Awakening Chapter Theme Song *Back in Black by AC/DC *Yumeno Ukiyoni Saitemina by Momoiro Clover Z vs. KISS (Japanese Trailer Only) Soundtrack It shares songs with the Arcana Warriors video game, It'll be released in December 10, 2015, and in Japan, February 29, 2016. It has four discs plus a fan disc. Cover art *NA/EU Cover: A Guitar similar to the Platinum cross being taken by Blake in a black and white 3D models tonality alongside Sienna with her guitar, featuring Wilhelm above alongside Jazz, Rock and Hiro, and the Type-Cosmos Ragnarök. *JP Cover: Features the entire Band featuring Lucas White and Eliza Sampson Facing each other with mechs, while Alice, Adel and Shade Prism are below the battle. *Western Special Edition: The three Mechs (Sky Rider vs. Amadeus vs. Type-Chaos Ragnarök) Facing with Lakia, Reed and Ophelia with a White, Gray and Black clothing. *Alternate NA/EU Cover: Features Ballerina, Julius Caesar, Mondo and Blake, Eliza, Jonathan Sienna and Melanie in an anime inspired art. *Alternate JP Cover: Features Rock, Aurelius, Gavin and Wilhelm. With Sky Rider, Emperor's Trance, Alto Striker and Amadeus taken with Black Strings. *Eastern Special Edition/In-Verse the Best Selection: Mondo and Genesis' silhouettes appear, and Sienna faces Blake with their cyber suits. The style resembles Daisuke Ishiwatari's artworks. Unlockable Features Outfits These are unlocked through challenges and replaying the game many times in a different path, now, with the freedom that you can choose whenever boss or phase. Or buying it all in Mark's bar in-game. Blake *Part 1 Blaze Platinum *Part 1 Blake Snider *Reed-mode. *Shirtless *One who resembles Rock when he was young. Sienna *Part 1 Mech Suit *Part 1 Sienna Travers *Valkyrie Sienna *Ballet Suit *Gothic Lolita Gavin *Part 1 Ace Saturn *Part 1 Gavin Albain *Boy-Band member *Teacher outfit Zelda *Part 1 Sheena Marvelous *Part 1 Zelda Grizel *Detective Suit *Secretary Suit Nathan *Part 1 Nathan *Pilot Suit *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure inspired Outfit. *Cheerleader Suit Rose *Black Rose *School Uniform *Cheerleader Suit *Pirate Suit Shawn *Scout *Panda Costume Mildred *Rapper *Lion Costume Roger *Soldier Suit *Police Suit Ameth *Dress *Elephant Costume Rock *Blake inspired outfit *80's Style Jazz *Girl dress *School Uniform Hiro *DJ Suit *Basketball Uniform Eliza *Part 1 Eliza *FEAST Comet Wilhelm *Boy-Band member *Steampunk Alice *High School cloth *Sebastian based dress Aurelius *Boy-Band member Shade Prism *Martha Snider Adelard *Wrestler Lakia/Luke White *Warrior Suit Ophelia *Knight Suit Part 1 Soundtrack It will unlock special music themes if you have the first game (Can be Digital or Physical too). Golden Cards The Golden Cards are special cards that could form a Poster, there are approximately 550+ golden cards, these only are unlockable in the three hardest modes in the game. Music Road and Fight it Out! allows you to unlock cards more easier. Other Features *Some artifacts for mechs and cyber suits are unlockable through installing the console port of Fight it Out! (Except for the Nintendo Versions in where it uses the amiibo functionality). *Due to the release being before the Part 2 release, two more characters from Arcana Warriors join the game. Genesis and Sekai (Mondo), in their normal forms as well as exclusive Cyberian forms and Arcana Units. *Cadenza is playable character in the Special chapter: New Awakening. As her reason to exist. (However, the difference between canon Cadenza and non-canon Cadenza is that she has not the stitched teeth due to the side effect of the Black Blood.) Censorship Despite not having sexual content aside of little jokes, in the demo there was a bigger amount of blood and gore when you defeat a Cyberian, and also you can actually kill unarmed humans. And a Cutscene was changed; Anita Falcon explicitly decapitates her enemies in "her dreams", etc. However, the sudden upgrade of Rating was because of the story and the very heavy violence sequences in relation to the first canon game. However, the ratings in Europe and Japan are between 16 or 18 and C or D. Reception This is Fiction not real! FICTION NOT REAL!! The game received critical acclaim, currently holding 98 between all the ports (9.9 in Wii U and 9.5 in N3DS), making this In-Verse's highest game in terms of reviews and critics, with them saying, despite the year and very short lapse, they improved many of their mistakes of Feast of the Black Strings and they did make the battles far more exciting. The story is also one of the higher points, saying that everyone is a star in the chapters and not only the protagonists, but in the other hand, the moral relativity thing is shocking at its best and cliche and its worst, the alignments were unpredictable, you don't know who are the heroes or the bad guys if you look at them profoundly, and some of the story moments are really sad if you want to understand the team's message, but also takes account of the first game's events, so it'll not easy to catch if the player didn't see nor played Part 1. But also brings a little controversy because how humanity is portrayed as "monsters in disguise", the writer replied: "I wanted to show the Dark side of the humanity and its beliefs, they're beautiful yet cruel things". The battles are still crazy, fun and over the top, as usual, the more rhythm additions In the middle of the battles are also pretty unique in many times, but there are moments that they are tedious and confusing, and the quick-time events were unexpected, but used in the right and wrong moments. The soundtrack despite the new appeal, has still its charm, and the vocal tracks are a mix between rock opera and an actual musical, but also the scene with Sienna and that all-female dance crew and Blake vs. Rock were heartwarming yet emotional. The criticisms are in part of the duration of the game, while the first one is relatively short, this second game's duration is pretty long, while this is not a bad thing, isn't good neither, the difficulty system became varied and easier this time, but if you want to play the harder difficulties starting with "Hard", good luck with these, and especially from the Path 6 to above. Some characters also are annoying yet tolerable in occasions. The game is also pretty at replay value, unlocking features while playing multiple times is a great recognition, but sometimes the challenges are over exaggerated and even making players to rage-quitting it. They were also surprised with the Portable versions, stating that they were make this with effort and love as the last gen and current gen consoles. The game in foreign received a perfect score 40/40, being the only game in the company in having such a score. Special Bundles In February 28, 2015 it was confirmed that there will be also bundles for the European New Nintendo 3DS with face plates and Special Edition, and American and European Wii U Pro version 32GB with Special Editions and stickers. The American Black New 3DS and Special Edition. The Japanese Versions will get all Special Editions, and the Music Road albeit in English language. Special Edition Bonuses It was confirmed in December 3, 2014 that there will be a Special Edition. Containing the following: *Completely different artwork cover of the normal editions. *''The Sample Soundtrack of the game'': There are 10 songs that were chosen by the people through the polls, the 10 first places were chosen. *''Artbook -The Pieces of Destiny-'': An Art book with the Characters and mechs' art, beta designs, and fan art. *''The Team behind the Story'': interviews with the Executive teams, the writer and some of the VA's involved. *''A Collectionable poster'': Each Edition will have a different Main character as the poster. #Sienna Travers as Fancy Velour - Nintendo Wii U Edition #Eliza Sampson as Sky Screamer (Original) - New Nintendo 3DS Edition *''Basic Game's Guide'': A beginners' guide who introduces the features in the game. (Writer of the game's opinion: We made the guide because the first game was "too hard" even in beginner mode...) *''DLC Chapter: Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND'': A look into the year 2021, featuring Ciel "Jazz" Snyder as the protagonist alongside two new characters who work for the Task Force, defeating the forces of Dark Millennium. Normal editions had the Wonderland chapter at $4,99 (However, the week of release of the game is free, after the week, is priced) Trivia *The main colors of the Game are Red and White, Blue and Black, reflecting the Mech colors, Cosmos and Chaos. *This Sequel occurs in 2016. *The story is a lot more darker than Part 1, although there's some humorous moments, the majority of the theme is still retained. *Blake is now a music student after dropping his art career. *Since the band did grow, There's six protagonists, but the leads are Blake and Sienna, while in Part 1, they were four, with Sienna as its Main Protagonist. *Ron Sampson doesn't appear for story reasons, same for Geminia. They're referred however. *FEAST Dropped its "Record Label" insignia in favor of being a "Rebel Organization", lead by Sebastian, Ameth and Roger. *The narrator is still in English during battle scenes, now the narrators talks any language localized. **In the case of the Mecha involved, 75% of them will talk a different language to match the mysticism of the game. *Jazz is inspired on Bridget from Guilty Gear Series, but unlike Bridget, Jazz is a Child Soldier. *DJ Lethal Rebel and Alice were a Last Minute Addition, since the Writer wanted a Four Bad-Guys Ensemble (Joining Jazz and Will, when Rock is not-so much united to them.). Where as Alice has an important plot point explored into the game, her loneliness. *In the Party mode, some of the mechs will be locked due to their being bosses or de-powered. Such as The World, Angelus, Diva, etc. *Unlike in the first game were the soundtrack was just limited to rock and metal, the second game aside of these two genres will cover orchestral, classical music, jazz, lounge, etc. *The game will be not released in the following countries: **Russia **China **United Arab Emirates *The game's European date coincides with the American Fight it Out! Video game. *This is the only game in In-Verse's history, that became a Triple A in terms of "critics". *The main plot of the game also involves: Gods vs. Humans, albeit very subtle. Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:SonikkuAensland's games Category:Original Games Category:Original Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2015 Category:Music Games Category:Rhythm Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated MA15 Games Category:Rated 18 Games Category:Rated D CERO Games